In A Name
by MsRainey
Summary: Zelda visits Link in the night.


Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda...sadly.

My naughty mind is at it again. For shame.

* * *

Impa had deemed it necessary to embarrass the Princess at full extent.

It was the eve of the Wedding between the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, and the people's chosen suitor for her, the Hero of Time himself. Of course, said Princess nor her hero had any complaints on the matter, for the bond they shared went well past friendship into what few could claim their marriage was based upon: love.

"Impa," Zelda began, feeling her cheeks flame in color as her mother figure began to go into detail on how painful her night would be and how there would be no pleasure for her as many young women claim. The older woman stopped and raised a brow at being interrupted, yet sighed when she saw the embarrassment clear on the face of the Princess.

"It is uncomfortable, I'm sure, for you to be hearing this for the first time, Zelda." Impa began, leaning against the wall and folding her arms. "Be thankful I have prepared you for what's to come."

In all honesty, Zelda was aware. Very aware. The mere thought of Link's bare body pressed against hers like she'd heard many maids talk about had her shivering and cheeks hot. She cleared her throat as Impa waited for reply, straightened her posture, and resumed to brushing her golden locks of wave. "I- I appreciate the warning, Impa. But surely, you understand my ears have detected tales through the gossip of maids and cooks." She explained softly, not realizing her thoughts were replaying conversations of old and new maids talking about the wonders of sex. "Virgin I may be, but ignorant I am not."

"You speak wisely, Majesty." Impa replied after a moments pause, her mouth curving in a smirk. "It is no surprise the Goddesses have made you the Triforce of Wisdom."

"I tire now, Impa." Zelda told her, a smile on her face as well, but feeling her embarrassment stir again at the look on the elder woman's face. "I bid you goodnight until the morrow."

Impa bowed her head slightly and turned to leave before calling out over her shoulder, "Let us hope Sir Link can withhold his title as the Triforce of Courage and claim your innocence as his own without timidity."

Zelda huffed in annoyance when the door closed, feeling her embarrassment double at the implication. Of course Link was courteous around her, sometimes shy, the perfect gentlemen, but she had also seen a side to him nobody else had. A fun, playful, sometimes sarcastic side that she was proud to say she had the privilege of knowing. A slight frown crossed her features when she realized that… what if Impa was _right_? What if he was to be too timid with her body and desires?

For three years, since her fifteenth year, she'd had very unladylike thoughts toward her soon to be husband when she'd, for the first time, heard very detailed descriptions on her maid's night of scandal with the artist whose father had forbidden her to see. She retold the night with great emotion and fire, leaving a blushing Zelda to lick her lips and wonder about what she'd overheard. Since that night, she made it a weekly habit to eavesdrop, knowing full well that one of the woman had something to say on the matters of passion.

Zelda rubbed her bare arms and stared at her reflection, seeing the heat in her eyes begin to build as her memories unfolded. She remembered the first time she'd kissed him. They'd been walking through the gardens, and she asked him if he felt a longing to leave and travel like he once had a different time ago. She asked him if he regretted returning to her once she'd sent him back to his rightful time. He had gently twisted a curl of her hair in his fingers and shook his head.

_My only regret would be to not have arrived sooner. _

It was then that she brought his mouth to hers, smiling against his lips at the shock he showed before almost shyly kissing her back.

Though the memory was fond to her heart, she couldn't help but realize she was frowning in the mirror. His kisses were always so soft and gentle, perfect for a Princess.

…however, she didn't want to be 'The Princess' with him. She wanted to be a woman. A woman with desires. She wanted him to give in to his body's demands. She wanted him to initiate contact, be a man with his woman and not a hero and his princess. Tabitha, one of the cooks, had described her nights to the other cooks just how her husband could dominate her body and soul, yet still remain submissive to her touch and words. Every night was a tangle of passion beneath sheets for her, and that was what Zelda longed for, and by Goddesses she was going to get it.

With courage she swore only Link possessed, she gathered her robe and concealed herself in her magic, sneaking out of her room. Nobody would disturb her at this late hour, and she knew secrets throughout the Castle that no one else knew, excluding Link of course.

Within five minutes, she was at his bedchamber's door. With a deep breath, she gathered her courage, unlocked the door with a wave of her hand, and walked inside. He looked up from his sword cleaning, eyes narrowed in defense when he saw no one there and she quickly revealed herself.

At her sudden appearance, his eyes widened before a small smile graced his features. "Princess," he greeted, a hint of confusion in his tone.

She frowned and his smile turned to a grimace of worry. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, feeling the courage slip away with every second she stood there. He walked toward her hesitantly, remaining distance because her state of dress with only a thin robe to cover her cotton slip. "What is the matter?" He asked, putting a strong hand on her shoulder, and unknowingly igniting the fire within her once more at his touch.

She placed her hand atop his, and wet her lips watching with hungry eyes as his gaze traveled to see the action and repeat the same. His blue eyes met hers after a moment he swallowed, cleared his throat, and stepped back. "Princess?"

She almost giggled in delight at how is voice sounded hoarse and heavy at the same time. "Why do you never call me by my name, Link?"

"It- It is improper." He responded, remaining in place as she took a step toward him slowly.

"Hm," She reached up and let her finger trace over his collarbone beneath his tunic. "We are to be wed tomorrow, Link. Surely you know improper will have no meaning with us anymore."

Her finger traced up to his throat as she watched in fascination as he swallowed again at her words. "You are ill." He responded, closing his eyes, "…fever?"

"Fever I have not. I burn in other places, Link." She whispered, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks but feeling spurred on by the one he graced as well. "They burn for you," She said, willing him to open his eyes.

He did, and she could not stop the flutter of excitement when she saw the heat in them. "Zelda,"

She kissed him, moving them backwards, "Say it again."

"Zelda," He responded to her command, reaching up to grip her forearms tightly as her returned her kiss with fervor, repeating her name over and over. "We can't."

"Why?" She whispered against his throat, pulling back to take her robe off. He saw her form barely covered by the flimsy slip of cotton and his mind repeated her question with no reasons before rationality hit him. "We are not wed. I cannot taint you thus."

"You won't." She told him, reaching with shaking fingers to undo his tunic, him giving little protests, "I cannot wait a whole day for this Link, my fire burns now, more strong since I've fantasized about you this way."

He felt himself become rigid at her words, his protests dying on his tongue. "Y- you fantasize about this?" Why did the mere thought leave him breathless and hot?

"Yes," She moaned in anxiousness, "I can bear it no longer."

He groaned and fought to maintain control. "..You will be the death of me."

She ignored him, finally freeing him of his clothes and leaving him bare chested in front of her. "You seem more perfect than in my dreams," she sighed, raising her palms to run over his chest.

He cradled her face in his palms and kissed her wildly, leaving her in a bliss she'd never felt before. When they pulled apart for air, he didn't stop and trailed his way down to her neck and shoulders. Goddesses, why had she waited this long to do this? An animal resided in her hero that she was only witnessing now. He ran his hands over her slip, careful to avoid areas that desperately seeked his touch.

She pulled away slightly and shivered at the lust in his eyes. "Let me guide you," With a shaking hand, she grabbed his and brought it to the top button of her slip, watching as his eyes widened slightly. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Shh,"

The first button came undone, then the second, the third, and soon Link had successfully revealed her front to him, yet remained eye contact with her. "Undress me, please." She told him, a question in her tone.

He licked his lips and ran the sleeves down her arms, and watched as the material fell to a pile on the floor. Hard as he tried, he couldn't help but run his eyes over her form in awe and appreciation. "This body, Link," She began walking toward his hard body, "will you not show it the love and desire your own body demands?"

"You are a vixen." He told her as she forced his body onto the bed, stripping him of his remaining clothes in haste. "You seduce me, body and soul."

"I give you what you desire most," She told him, kissing her way up his toned stomach and up his hard chest. "I give you all of me, will you take it?"

"I would not refuse the Princess." He told her, clenching his jaw as he felt the full weight of her rest on him, putting pressure on parts he couldn't control. The skin upon skin was too much for him.

Without thinking, he flipped them and gave a smug smirk at her squeak of being caught off guard. He let his hand wander over places he swore no man would every touch or see and reveled in the gasps and moans she emitted. "W-what of a woman just after your…just after your heart." She told him breathily, clutching his straw colored hair in her fists, "Would you refuse her?"

He stopped his kisses and brought his gaze to level hers, the sound of heavy breathing and smell of lust in the air. "I would refuse nothing for the woman who has claimed my heart as her own, Princess or Peasant."

She felt her eyes sting with tears at his sincerity and pressed her palms flat against his shoulders as their lips collided once more. "Impa has told me the pain is horrific to bear, leaving some women frightened of coupling ever again." She whispered amusedly, despite her nervousness, against his neck when he steadied himself atop her.

"Impa has a mind for exaggeration." Link drawled in amused annoyance regarding the older woman.

Zelda giggled, but tensed suddenly when she felt him slip past her slightly. She dug her nails into his back and clenched her eyes.

"Relax," he soothed, running his hands over her skin. She did, and despite Impa's great warning, once he broke her barrier she was relieved to find that it did hurt, quite a lot, but not enough to keep her divided from Link. He moved slowly, letting her adjust to him in her until she was whimpering for him to go harder, faster, rougher.

He hesitated until she told him the pain had faded and a new pain had arisen within her core when he didn't do what she demanded. "It hurts," She whimpered, running her hands down his muscled arms. "I need more, Link!"

He could only comply with earnest.

When they lay later after in the tangled sheets, Zelda sighed in content as her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. His fingers ran lazily down her side and back up again. "I have fought many beasts and many battles, yet a night with you has left me spent." He joked, smiling lazily when she laughed lightly.

"I am more that meets the eye." She responded, yawning.

"And for that, I love you more and more everyday." He told her simply, feeling his eyes drift over her form.

"I must head back to my chambers." She sighed regretfully after a few peaceful moments.

He nodded, watching as she began to redress. "I look forward to the morning in which we can sleep blissfully unaware of the surroundings around us."

Zelda grinned and leant down to kiss him. "Only a day more, then."

"I will not see you for hours, will I?" He sighed, running his fingers through her tangled locks.

"Aye, I will be hassled over until we meet each other on the alter." She giggled, thinking of how Impa and the women would do just that and hassle over her the whole day.

"I will see you then, Zelda." He told her, kissing her again gently. "I will be the one waiting for you."

She concealed herself once more and watched as he pouted childishly when she pushed him down the bed. "I will be the one in white, my love. Sleep now."

"I shall keep an eye out for the Angel then." He told her, looking in her general direction before closing his eyes. "My Angel, Zelda."

She really did love the way he said her name.

* * *

Hope you liked :)


End file.
